


Perdida en recuerdos tristes

by Pattyto35



Series: El ángel que me cuidó [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: A veces los recuerdos nos envuelven, nos arrastran, nos ciegan y nos muestran todo aquello que tuvimos y se ha ido. Beth está pasando por un mal momento porque el recuerdo de ese niño solitario le ha vuelto a martillar la cabeza.
Relationships: keith/oc
Series: El ángel que me cuidó [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096931





	Perdida en recuerdos tristes

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente escrita para Voltron Amino.

Elizabeth se encontraba en la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a la Tierra, era un buque mercante que haría algunas paradas. Por supuesto, ella no esperaba que una de esas paradas fuera el recién vuelto a la vida planeta Daibazaal. Y tampoco esperaba encontrarse con la imagen de ese hombre en todas partes. Se veía tan cambiado, había crecido y madurado, y la cicatriz en su rostro lo hacía ver más atractivo. Ella trató de suprimir su sentir, trató de mantenerse concentrada en otras cosas, pero le parecía una misión imposible.

Cada vez que pensaba en ojos violetas y guantes negros se estremecía y sentía como su espalda picaba. Un dolor fantasma que le hacía sentir peor. Le recordaba todo lo que pasó y lo que tuvo que sacrificar, lo que ahora albergaba en su interior y tendría que proteger. Ella tendría que vivir con el eterno recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue y lo que logró sin que nadie, o casi nadie, lo supiera.

"Mientras tu eres el futuro de un planeta, yo estaré en las sombras de una guerra que nadie conoció"

Fueron tres días demasiado pesados en Daibazaal donde ella solo se hundía más en su miseria. Ahora se dirigían a un planeta llamado Aritax, su última parada antes de llegar a la Tierra; y mientras ella se encontraba en pleno ciclo nocturno mirando por una de las ventanillas al espacio, pensó en dulces recuerdos que atesoraría hasta el fin de sus días.

Beth tendría uno doce años cuando Keith fue encerrado en el sótano nuevamente por indisciplina. Tuvo que pasar la noche ahí y a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dormir en el jardín, pegada a la ventila que daba al sótano, conversando con el pelinegro hasta altas horas de la noche y esperando que él no pasara frio con la manta que le había llevado de contrabando.

Luego de esa noche ella enfermó, una terrible gripe que no le permitió ir a la escuela y que implicó una regañiza por parte de su cuidadora, Madame Lorna. Por suerte, Keith logró conseguir medicamento (lo robó de una farmacia) y eso ayudó a que ella se recuperara pronto. Gracias a Keith fue que ella se sintió menos mal y la cuidadora no la castigó. Beth le dio todos sus postres al pelinegro por un mes, una forma de agradecer que no le agradaba tanto a su amigo.

—No hay nada que agradecer — decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

—Eres mi héroe — le respondería ella con una enorme sonrisa.

**ღღღ**

Elizabeth tenía siete años, era una noche de tormenta y se encontraba aterrada en la habitación de las niñas. Debajo de las cobijas lloraba en silencio por la tormenta de afuera. No eran tan comunes, pero siempre que había una tormenta, ella se asustaba mucho. El sonido del trueno y las leyendas sobre monstruos en el cielo le aterraban a tal punto en el que ella se veía incapaz de pensar. Era solo una niña asustadiza.

Conocía a Keith desde hacía un año, y desde ese entonces solo hubo dos tormentas. Él había visto el terror en los ojos de ella, y los sollozos que soltaba cada que un rayo cruzaba el cielo. Cuando esa noche el azabache se dio cuenta de la tormenta de fuera, no dudó en escabullirse a la habitación de las niñas y buscar a su amiga entre las tantas literas.

La encontró debajo de su cama, llorando y abrazando uno de los juguetes que habían sido donados la navidad pasada. Él era un año mayor que ella y siempre la cuidaría como a una hermanita, por lo que la sacó debajo de su cama y se acostó junto a ella en el pequeño colchón desgastado, la abrazó y dejó que ella se aferrara a su camiseta mientras que afuera la tormenta empeoraba.

—Tranquila — dijo él mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor.

Ella siguió llorando y temblando.

—Aquí estoy.

Fue una noche larga, y a la mañana siguiente Keith fue castigado por haberse metido en la habitación de niñas. Se perdió el almuerzo y se llevó dos marcas rojas en sus muñecas. Beth le dio un caramelo para pedir perdón por los problemas que causaba.

**ღღღ**

Elizabeth entró a los catorce años a la Galaxy Garrison, había huido del orfanato luego de un incidente y ahora se encontraba en la mejor academia del mundo relacionada a la investigación y manejo de naves. Ni siquiera la NASA contaba con tanta tecnología como lo hacía la GG. Ella tuvo que esforzarse el doble para poder ser una cadete sobresaliente, siendo apenas una estudiante promedio que fue asignada a transporte terrestre y aerodeslizadores. Eso no le agradó tanto, Keith maldito Kogane era un piloto de combate experto que encabezaba la lista de los mejores. El protegido del gran Takashi Shirogane y el dolor de cabeza de superiores.

Cuando ella no estaba en clases, se dirigía al edificio donde se daban las simulaciones de vuelo y veía las prácticas de Keith. Hace dos meses que Shiro se había ido al espacio y el pelinegro estaba más ansioso que de costumbre. Sin embargo, este día era 23 de octubre y ella tenía un regalo de cumpleaños especial.

Había estado vendiendo caramelos en la academia y había juntado suficiente dinero como para comprar este regalo, ahora se encontraba esperando que la practica finalizara para poder hablar con su amigo y poder darle el obsequio. No tardó mucho en salir con una nueva marca que difícilmente se podría romper. Ella lo saludó y le tendió uno de sus tan amados caramelos, siempre ponían de buen humor a Keith.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Kogane — se burló ella.

Habían ido hacia la azotea del edificio de dormitorios, solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, era un atardecer espectacular el que se veía desde ahí.

—Keith, tengo algo para ti— dijo ella después de un rato.

—¿Qué es?

Ella le tendió un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel decorado de color rojo, sonrió y esperó a que él lo abriera, se encontró con un pequeño dije de nave espacial de color negro. Era bastante pequeño, pero muy bien detallado y parecía ser... imposible.

—Es de plata— mencionó ella — . Como el collar que me obsequiaste.

—Gracias Beth es... hermoso.

—No es nada, yo tengo más que agradecerte a ti.

Ese fue el último atardecer que vieron juntos... siendo amigos.

**ღღღ**

Shiro se había ido hace cuatro meses, en dos más estarían llegando a Kerberos y haciendo la misión más importante en la historia de la humanidad. Era principios de enero y las clases estarían a punto de comenzar de nuevo. Keith aprovechó ese momento en el que aún no estaban todos los estudiantes de vuelta para llevar a Beth a la azotea y poder conversar. Se conocían desde hace poco más de ocho años y él aún estaba asimilando sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Fue difícil de entender que ella no era una hermanita, tampoco una amiga. Él quería tomarla de la mano y poder abrazarla sin problemas todo el tiempo, quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos y quería que ella lo mirara solo a él. Quería que ella sintiera la misma opresión en el pecho y esa atracción como si de un imán se tratase.

—Beth, hay algo que tengo que decirte — dijo él apenas audible. Ella lo miró preocupada.

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento?" ella pensaba.

—Yo... bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿no?

—Sí, siempre cuidaste de mi — ella murmuró.

—Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto. Jamás había pensado en esta posibilidad, pero tu...

¿Cómo decirlo? Él nunca fue bueno hablando, no sabía expresarse y no entendía de sentimientos.

—¿Keith?

—Beth, quiero ser más que tu amigo — soltó al fin—. Yo... quiero estar contigo siempre y quiero que solo me veas a mí. Quiero abrazarte y besarte y...

Ella lo calló, un pequeño beso fue suficiente para calmar el ataque de ansiedad que el chico estaba teniendo. Fue un pequeño roce de labios, ella se separó rápido con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus ojos cristalinos por la emoción. Keith estaba con ojos abiertos y mirada perdida, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus mejillas también estaban rojas, casi moradas por el sonrojo.

Fue como empezaron una relación llena de nuevas experiencias y dulces besos, también de algunas escapadas nocturnas al desierto para poder pasar la noche juntos. Por supuesto, nunca llegaron a nada realmente, solo querían abrazarse y hablar cientos de cosas que antes no podían por miedo a lo que sentían el uno del otro.

Beth hubiera querido que fuera algo más duradero, un felices para siempre...

**ღღღ**

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Tierra, Beth fue la primera en buscar un empleo y hablarle a Mitch sobre su regreso. El hombre insistió que debía presentarse en la estación universal de la Tierra para reportar su caso y como se habían dado los hechos. Ella temía que de ir ahí se topara a Kogane o a uno de sus amigos, por lo que accedió de mala gana y tuvo que usar demasiada ropa para cubrir sus marcas y su rostro.

Al llegar a la gran estación donde se daría paso al dialogo y los tratados de paz, en donde una nueva generación de paladines surgiría, ella sintió que algo iba mal. Todo era tan cambiado y distinto, la tecnología extraterrestre ahora predominaba y no era extraño ver a tantas especies diferentes de vida inteligente yendo de aquí para allá. Era algo que no parecía encajar con los recuerdos del pasado y que la hacían sentir una nostalgia terrible y deprimente. Era como si hubiese algo mal en todo esto, como si todo lo que había recordado en su viaje fuera solo una memoria alterada de algo que nunca sucedió.

"Pero si sucedió" se recordaba amargamente.

Caminó hasta el edificio central y buscó la oficina de Mitch, solo había seis personas que sabían de la existencia de los Nephilim, Mitch era uno de ellos, y una de esas personas había fallecido –la almirante Sanda —, otra persona era Verónica McClain y el científico Samuel Holt. La conferencia fue rápida y precisa, dio detalles de cómo había derrotado a la amenaza y como ella se había vuelto un arma poderosa. Tendrian que estarla monitoreando cada dos meses para que no hubiera inconveniente, y se mantendría en secreto su existencia. Ella insistió en que su identidad sería Elizabeth Knigth, puesto que ese era un mejor nombre que Morningstar, también solicitó el apoyo del gobierno para conseguir una casa lo más alejada de la ciudad y un vehículo a su disposición para poder sobrevolar.

Sobre todo, pidió la discreción de los cinco para que jamás se revelara que la huérfana Elizabeth que lideró un escuadrón rebelde durante la guerra contra Sendak estaba en realidad con vida. Nadie nunca debía saber que ella si regresó, y nadie jamás debía decir ninguna palabra a Keith Kogane o a Takashi Shirogane. Beth estaba muerta.

Después de la reunión, ella tomó un ascensor para bajar a la planta principal y poder irse, así como llegó. Resultando una misteriosa mujer que se ocultaba bajo una sudadera, gafas y guantes. Sin embargo, cuando iba caminando a la salida se encontró con ojos morados y sonrisas que guardaba en sus recuerdos. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y se quedó paralizada al observar al grupo que iba entrando al edificio. Ella sintió la picazón en su espalda y su corazón latió como loco, sus ojos seguramente estaban brillando y sus manos temblaban como una corriente eléctrica que la atravesaba. Él se detuvo en la recepción, sus amigos, menos uno, avanzaron al elevador.

Ella quería abalanzarse a sus brazos, quería que él la reconociera y también la recibiera. Quería...

Keith pasó a un lado, no le dedicó demasiada atención, era como si estuviera distraído –lo cual resultaba extraño de él—, desapareció en el elevador y ella solo respiró profundamente antes de irse y dejar ir el pasado.

**ღღღ**

—No puedo creer lo que hiciste — regañó Beth aquella vez —. ¿Por qué golpeaste a Iversson?

—¡Está ocultando algo! Yo no me creo esa farsa de que Shiro cometió un error. Algo más paso y no quieren decirnos qué es. No voy a permitir que nos mientan en la cara. ¡Shiro era la única persona que me apoyaba!

—Debes estar bromeando — ella gruñó —. Te expulsaron, Keith. Y aún no cumples dieciséis, iras de vuelta al orfanato.

—Por supuesto que no, me largo esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—Me iré lejos, investigare que hay detrás de todo esto y voy a recuperar a Shiro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Shiro murió!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Es que parece que solo te importa tu mentor, es como si no notaras que yo estoy aquí también.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes! Solo eres una niña huérfana que no perdió nada, nunca. Eres infantil y egoísta. ¡No sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido!

Ella enfureció, por supuesto que no puedes perder lo que no conoces, pero el abandono seguía ahí. A veces se preguntaba porque sus padres no la quisieron y siempre se sintió acomplejada por las manchas negras en toda su piel, como si ese fuera el motivo por el cual la rechazaron. Pensó que Keith le entendía, pensó que ella era importante en su vida.

—Tienes razón — dijo en cambio —. Yo no sé lo que es la pérdida.

Se arrancó el collar que siempre tenía consigo, un hermoso corazón de cristal rojo en una cadena de plata, el regalo que él le había dado, y se lo aventó a la cara. El apenas logró tomarlo y lo observó con detenimiento. Beth se marchó de la azotea donde se habían reunido, solo se detuvo un instante en la puerta para decir:

—No sabía lo que era perder a nadie, hasta ahora. Largo Kogane, y no vuelvas a buscarme.

Su relación terminó ahí y esa noche Keith se fue a su cabaña, lejos de todo y todos. Ocultándose por meses hasta que cumplió dieciséis y pudo ser responsable de sí mismo. Un año después de la muerte de los tripulantes de la misión Kerberos, un león mecánico cruzó los cielos la mañana de un martes. Y Beth sintió que algo había pasado, puesto que ese vacío la torturó a partir de ese momento.

**ღღღ**

Keith Kogane había sido un gran líder y los Galra querían que él fuera su emperador. Sin embargo, él no quería eso, aún. Por lo que dejó en el cargo a Kolivan, siendo, aun así, el mitad humano el heredero del trono de Daibazaal. Había logrado tantas cosas y por fin sentía que tenía un lugar en el mundo. Sin embargo, a veces se encontraba a si mismo sujetando el collar que siempre cargaba con él y pensando en todos los errores que cometió.

—Si tan solo... hubiese llegado a tiempo para protegerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si te gustó comenta y dale al Kudo. Comparte y visita mis otras historias.   
> Sígueme en redes sociales:   
> Wattpad, Amino, Twitter e IG: @Pattyto35  
> Grupo de FB: Pattyto35- Historias  
> Mi tienda en línea disponible en FB e IG: @Curiosipato


End file.
